Encuentro inesperado
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Tras conocer a Deadpool Peter estaba casi seguro de que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero las probabilidades siempre eran caprichosas. Por ello no supo si sorprenderse o golpearle cuando lo encontró nuevamente. Basado en el universo de Ultimate Spiderman.


**Encuentro inesperado**

Notas: Basado en la serie de animación de Ultimate Spiderman.

_Disclaimer_: Ultimate Spiderman no me pertenece, es propiedad de Están Lee y Disney.

* * *

Spiderman saltó al edificio contiguo, trazando una curva elegante y medida a través del cielo nocturno de NY. Ese día Furia le había pedido que investigase unos sospechosos procedimientos que tenían lugar en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todo el equipo se había preparado, todos seguirían al pie de la letra (o eso habían dicho) el plan establecido. Peter se adelantaría para evaluar la situación y llamarles... de acuerdo, realmente iba a tratar de terminar el trabajo solo.

No era para hacerse notar por encima del resto del equipo, al fin y al cabo era el jefe, sino por la mera vagancia de no soportar otro fin de semana trabajo el doble de lo estipulado en su contrato.

Se deslizó sobre el techo de dos aguas del almacén, percibiendo una siniestra tranquilidad a su alrededor. Anduvo hasta una ventana, se agachó y miró a través de un cristal sucio, tan sucio que Peter podía jurar ver vida microscópica realizar fiestas en ciudades de basura.

Vio (tal y como lo había esperado) a unos hombres con malas pintas trapicheando, susurrando, previendo y planeando. Evaluó mentalmente la situación, viendo los pros y los contras, buscando la gran frase que daría pie a su entrada.

Decidió lanzarse, ya que no hacía nada observando la situación.

Entró por la ventana con cuidado, esperando no hallar alarmas. No quería ser descubierto sin decir antes su gracia del día.

Y justo cuando fue a bajar del techo (con pose chulesca y broma incluida) alguien vestido de rojo y negro entró por una puerta trasera.

Iba armado hasta los dientes, se movía con una soltura y precisión admirables. Sus katanas relucieron mientras detenían las balas que amenazaban su vida. Peter tardó un poco en recuperarse del asombro.

Era Deadpool, el mismo mercenario que había tratado de robar a SHIELD, con el que se había peleado mediante el kunfu-fantasía.

Era alguien que podría haber sido él, desamparado, solo y sin hallar norte en la ventisca del dolor enmascarado por risas y bromas.

_《__Igual que el mío__》_pensó fugazmente.

Si Deadpool pensaba meter las narices en la misión iba a pararlo, se negaba ha hacer horas extras o soportar una reprimenda sin sentido.  
Bajo al suelo con elegancia, situándose a la espalda del hombre de rojo y negro, el cual se giró al oírle.

—La exhibición de cocineros de sushi no es aquí, te has equivocado. —Apuntó con los brazos en jarra. —Además carnaval ya ha pasado.

El mercenario río divertido, escuchando las diferentes opiniones de su cabeza. Que divertido, que emocionante, que excepcional...

_«__Por fin está aquí otra vez__»_canturreó una voz en su cabeza.

—Hola Spidey. —Le llamó guardado sus armas. —Que alegría volver a verte, se ha hablado mucho de ti últimamente ¿lo sabías?

—Es normal cuando tienes mi encanto natural. —Expuso con medida simpleza observando los movimientos pausados del contrario. —¿Qué buscas?

—Terminar el trabajo para recoger mi dinero. —Respondió con simpleza. —Se rumorea que eres aprendiz de Iron Man ¿lo sabías?

Peter rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Si ¿Y qué? —Preguntó observando a los villanos inconscientes que formaban charcos de babas.

Los microorganismos tenían una playa que visitar.

Deadpool se encogió de hombros, guardando la katana tras limpiarla en la chaqueta de uno de los individuos inconscientes. Y por primera vez Peter se percató de que jamás le había preguntado su nombre, tampoco Deadpool sabía el suyo, pero algo en él quería saber más.

Al fin y al cabo, se repitió nuevamente, podría haber sido él.

—Sabes Spidey. —Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de metal. —Me gustaría jugar contigo otra vez, la última vez me ganaste y quiero la revancha.

Peter pestañeo, algo sorprendido por la revelación. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, preparándose para no dejarse intimidar por el mercenario que sentía un gusto incomprensible por "_desvivir gente"._

—¿Tanto te gusto? —Preguntó finalmente, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Deadpool río.

—Siempre he sentido debilidad por las bailarinas. — Respondió, mirando de arriba abajo a Spiderman como si fuese su cena.

Peter retuvo el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna, tratando de eliminar el fuerte sonrojo que competía con el color de su traje. Una alarma se había disparado dentro de su cabeza y el sentido arácnido chirriaba y retumbaba, advirtiéndole.

Deadpool se puso en pie, le lanzó un beso y canturreo alegremente:

—Spidey, Spidey me debe otra cita.

Peter enrojeció, alzándose de puntillas para verse más amenazador, tratando de que sus palabras surtieran efecto.

—¡Nunca hemos tenido una cita!

Deadpool volvió a reír, encaramándose al umbral de una ventana.

—La tuvimos, te llevé en un avión ¿Recuerdas? —Preguntó haciendo referencia a la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Pero... —Musitó, tratando de hallar una réplica convincente.

—Entonces, mi querido Spidey, nos vemos mañana a las ocho ¿te parece bien? —Deadpool sonrió bajo la máscara, con las voces canturreando alegremente ante la posibilidad de ver nuevamente al súper héroe adolescente.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo en tono sarcástico. — Estaré esperando en la estatua de la libertad por un picnic.

—Como quieras corazón, así será. —Gritó sacudiendo la mano a modo de despedida antes de desaparecer por la ventana, dejando a un confundido Spiderman que se sintió incapaz de saber qué hacer.

_«Ni hablar» _se dijo_ «no pienso ir a la cita_.»

Miró a los villanos, todos vivos. ¿Tal vez Deadpool los había dejado vivos queriendo? ¿Le había escuchado? Peter dirigió una rápida mirada al lugar por el que el mercenario había desaparecido.

_«Solo será unos minutos, solo iré y volveré, nada más. Y no es una cita.» _Se repitió insistentemente, cuatro veces seguida antes de que llegase el resto del equipo.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
